Meliora
by Del Rion
Summary: Through the years and across the miles, one man held Alexander's heart.
1. Story Info

**Story Info**

**Title: **Meliora

**Author: **Del Rion

**Fandom: **Alexander the Great

**Era: **Spanning the years between 342–323 B.C.

**Genre: **Romance, drama

**Rating: **M / FRM

**Characters: **Alexander, Hephaistion (Bagoas, Olympias, Roxane and several others mentioned)

**Pairing: **Alexander/Hephaistion

**Summary:** Through the years and across the miles, one man held Alexander's heart.  
>Complete.<p>

**Warnings: **Sexual situations between two men (slash), description of violence, brutality, war and death.

**Beta: **Mythra

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or places belong to me, but instead to (1) history and (2) all the other people and companies involved in the making of 2004 film _Alexander_. No profit was made from writing this story, or sharing it; it's meant for pure entertainment to all interested in reading it.

**Feedback: **Feel free to drop a comment or two. They are always welcome!

**Author's Note:** Strongly influenced by certain scenes in Oliver Stone's movie _Alexander_ / _Alexander Revisited_.

* * *

><p><strong>About <strong>**_Meliora_****:** During my most recent re-watch of _Alexander Revisited_, I noticed once again that the scenes and lines that stand out the most (for me, anyway) are those including Alexander and Hephaistion. Thus, I am going to exploit the craving for more and write some totally random romantic fluff. That's the plan, anyway.

The childhood of Alexander and Hephaistion, their friendship that made even Alexander's mother worried for a moment, and later the tension created by Bagoas and Roxane; those all are avenues worthy of exploration. Naturally this is pure fiction and has nothing at all to do with the men that existed thousands of years ago, but it's not called "entertainment" for nothing, so… enjoy!

And for those interested, _meliora_ means "better things", or "for the pursuit of the better", which I think Alexander and Hephaistion together tried to achieve; to complete each other, and thus create something new and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters and their status: <strong>Below you see the writing process of the story's chapters. If there is no text after the chapter's title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights**  
><strong>Chapter 2: Espying<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 3: River Games<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 4: Path of Heroes<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5: Olympias' Defeat<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6: Unvanquished<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 7: His True Name<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights

**Chapter 1: Sleepless Nights**

* * *

><p><strong>Babylon, 331 B.C.<strong>

The golden, flickering glow of the lamps made Hephaistion's back shine. Tanned beneath the sun for countless hours, it made him appear like a bronze statue, but beneath his touch, his skin was smooth and alive, instead of cold and forbidding.

Alexander moved his hand carefully, so as not to disturb his slumbering lover, but he should have known Hephaistion was ever alert when sleeping beside him. A moment later he shifted, blue eyes regarding Alexander with the intelligence and love no other could ever possess.

"Go to sleep," Hephaistion told him, voice soft.

Alexander gave him a smile as a reply, and his hand kept moving across Hephaistion's back, stopping at every scar and healing wound. His body had them too, and once they had both only dreamt of a time such as this. When they were still boys, dreaming of greatness they would one day achieve…

There had also been a time when Alexander had but dreamt of having Hephaistion in his bed like this.

"Are you feeling troubled?" the other man asked him.

"No," Alexander told him. "I simply feel the urge to reminisce…"

"Reminisce about what?" Hephaistion asked and sat up a bit.

Alexander's hand fell to his side, thumb caressing the curve of Hephaistion's hip almost idly. "How there used to be a time when I would lie awake beside you, too afraid to move."

Hephaistion smiled at him, even laughed in good humour. "And I would lie beside you, equally stiff and unable to move. Torn between leaving and staying."

"You never left," Alexander mused.

"Well, it was often my bed we were lying in," Hephaistion commented.

Alexander had to admit that was the truth.

The other man shifted a bit closer to him, their skin touching. It made Alexander close his eyes, breathe in the smell of Hephaistion's skin that mixed with the incense Bagoas had lit before leaving his rooms. Hephaistion was clean, freshly bathed before he had joined him. It had been hours ago, but Alexander could still smell the oils he had used, just like he had tasted the wine in his mouth just a little while ago…

"Would you have left, if it were my bed?" Alexander asked.

"You know I would have not." Hephaistion shifted after a moment, to look at him. "What has you thinking about these things?"

Alexander looked at him. How much he had grown. How much more handsome he had become. "I cannot tell," he confessed.

Hephaistion demanded no more of him. They just looked at each other until they lay down again, close to each other, the light of the lamps still playing on their skin.

Outside, the celebration had hardly ceased. Alexander felt the weariness of long travel and battles that he had gone through to get to the gates of Babylon, and yet he found that sleep eluded him. So much lay ahead of him, but right now, his thoughts kept taking him back.

For it was true that they had not always lain in bed this much at ease with each other…

* * *

><p><strong>Mieza, many years before…<strong>

It had been Alexander's idea.

For a long time their beds had been right beside each other, so it wasn't a huge difference, but to share a bed was a significant change. Alexander wanted to try it, and Hephaistion was quick to comply. Because it had been his idea, Alexander thought it fair that they would lie down in Hephaistion's bed. Not that his friend cared much about such small details, but Alexander thought it to be fair; that way Hephaistion could always request that he leave.

So, when the lights went out, and everyone lay down in their beds, they waited. Then, when he thought the time was right, Alexander moved over to Hephaistion's bed. The other boy shifted to give him room, and they lay on their backs, heads on the same pillow, beneath one blanket.

Alexander was nervous. He didn't dare move, or he might brush against Hephaistion's skin, and who knew if the other boy would like it or not. Usually Hephaistion did not mind sitting close to him, or touching, but this seemed very different to Alexander.

He tried to will himself to sleep, but every time his eyes would pop open again, and he would stare at the ceiling, hearing Hephaistion's breaths. He could tell the other boy wasn't asleep either. Neither of them would speak, though, because they were supposed to rest, and they did not wish to disturb the others.

The night seemed to last forever, but when finally dawn began to approach, Alexander went back to his own bed, so as not to draw any unwanted suspicion on them. Not that either of them cared, but there was no point sharing everything with the other students.

"Did you sleep?" Hephaistion whispered after a while.

Alexander wondered if perhaps he should lie and say he had slept very well indeed, but decided against it. He did not want to lie to Hephaistion, of all people. "Not really," he finally whispered back and looked towards the other boy.

Hephaistion turned his head to look back at him at the same time. "Me neither," he told Alexander.

That made Alexander smile, just a bit. "Maybe it will not be like that the next time," he decided.

Hephaistion nodded bravely, his face determined.

_to be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: Espying

**Chapter 2: Espying**

* * *

><p><strong>Babylon, 331B.C.<strong>

During their stay in Babylon, amidst the celebration of victories won and great treasures claimed, Alexander often walked the streets of his new home, watching the Persians and learning how different they really were from his people.

Hephaistion would sometimes accompany him, which Alexander accepted gladly, and they would move along the smaller streets, dressed less like Macedonian royalty so they would not alarm the locals.

It was on one such occasion when Hephaistion suddenly stopped, prompting Alexander to do the same. For a moment he stood there, uncertain of what Hephaistion found so intriguing, then he realized that in the half-shadows of another alley, two shapes were moving in the familiar rhythm of lovemaking.

Hephaistion was openly staring, although there was a slight frown on his face. Alexander knew why: this was not how their people coupled. Not in the open where anyone could see it.

After a moment Hephaistion resumed walking, Alexander falling into a step beside him. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought he could still hear the woman's gasps and the grunts of the man…

"We can learn from them," Alexander told his friend yet again, although he knew he did not need to convince Hephaistion of that. They were of one heart, one mind, and thus they usually agreed on everything. Not because Alexander was now the king, but because… that was how it had always been.

"Do we need to learn that?" Hephaistion asked, but a slight smile played on his lips.

They headed back towards the palace, and still his friend seemed to be of good humour.

"Does something amuse you?" Alexander asked.

"It just reminded me of another incident, long time ago…" Hephaistion confessed as they stepped inside, walking close by each other so as to keep their discussion hidden from eavesdroppers, of which there were many. "You and me," Hephaistion went on after they passed a group of people who all bowed towards Alexander, "lying under the bushes in Pella."

For a moment Alexander was not certain which event in their long history together Hephaistion was referring to, but then it began to dawn on him, and he too had to smile. "Not one of our finest moments," he said.

"No?" Hephaistion mused, a brief smile on his lips again. Alexander wished he was not so serious, sometimes. "At least we did not get caught. That counts for something, I reckon."

Alexander had to admit that was true. Getting caught would have been so much worse.

After they said goodbye to each other and Alexander stepped into his rooms, Bagoas prepared his bath. While immersed in the hot water, the Persian's skilled hands washing his body, Alexander could not help but think back to that glorious afternoon when Hephaistion tugged his hand and said he wanted to show him something. Something special…

* * *

><p><strong>Pella, Macedonia, many years before…<strong>

Alexander was doing nothing special, so when Hephaistion ran over, an excited gleam in his eyes, and took his hand, he knew something magical was going to happen.

"Come, Alexander!" Hephaistion said urgently. "There is something I want to show you. Something… special."

Alexander did not particularly care whether it was something special or fairly common as long as they were doing it together. Being with Hephaistion was, after all, very important to him, and he probably gave it too much meaning if some people were to be believed, yet that did not concern him.

They raced up a hill and into a forest where they had to slow down a bit, then after a while Hephaistion crouched down low, signalled Alexander to be quiet, and they walked more slowly. In the distance, there was a faint trickle of water, and Hephaistion got down, Alexander following him, crawling behind him slowly and as quietly as he could.

They finally settled down beneath some bushes, which was hardly a comfortable place to lie in amidst roots, dirt and sharp pieces of wood. Alexander looked at his friend, ready to ask him what was so important that they should lie here of all places, especially when in front of them there was a surprisingly green patch of grass, but Hephaistion was staring at that very spot with such concentration that Alexander decided something must be going on.

No sooner had he thought that did two shapes appear; boys, some years older than himself and Hephaistion, who also lived in Pella, although Alexander did not know them by name. They walked together in a strange kind of hush, then stopped when they reached the grassy area. They looked at each other, sort of awkwardly at first, then one stepped towards the other and they kissed. Quite soon all stiffness was gone from them, and Alexander found his heart beating hard in his throat.

The boys kept kissing, then began to undress. Alexander was not certain whether to keep watching or avert his eyes; this was not a moment for others to see, and he felt like he was intruding, but he could not leave without making a sound, and Hephaistion was beside him, eyes wide and keen, so Alexander watched him instead, wondering how the other boy was feeling. Excited? Nervous? Did he want to leave as well?

Next time he looked down, the boys were lying down, and their clothing had been removed. They were touching each other, and Alexander's eyes followed the movements of their hands, tracing between the places where their lips touched the others' skin…

Soon one of the boys moved on top, reaching for a vial of some sort of oil that lay on top of his clothes, and then he lay back on top of his friend, moving into him.

Beside him, Hephaistion shifted, and whether it was an accident or on purpose, his hand lay on top of Alexander's. His palm was warm and sweaty, and Alexander felt his skin flush as they watched the boys move, grunting and sighing, their bodies soon glistening in the sun.

It seemed to go on forever as they moved, and afterwards they washed themselves in the river, put on their clothes, and walked away in that same strange silence.

Alexander still felt strangely choked when he could no longer hear their steps.

"They come here, at this very same time, every few days," Hephaistion said, his voice husky.

"How do you know?" Alexander asked without even thinking about the question.

Hephaistion blushed slightly. "I once stumbled upon them by accident, and…"

Alexander did not care, strangely enough. He turned a bit, a few sharp twigs hurting his side as he did, but he remained there, looking at Hephaistion, whose blond hair had all kinds of leaves and dirt sticking out of it. "You were right, this was special," Alexander told him.

Hephaistion smiled, looking relieved.

Alexander nodded.

Until now, he had sometimes wondered how exactly to… express his need to be closer to Hephaistion. Of course he knew some things about it, especially what came naturally and the things he had seen before, but today had been the best chapter in his education so far.

Hephaistion was still a little flushed, lying there, and Alexander noticed their hands were still touching. Slowly he moved his own around, grasping Hephaistion's fingers with his. "I want us to do that," he proclaimed.

His friend nodded at him slowly, his eyes keen and full of that same trust and love that was always greeting Alexander these days.

"Not here," Alexander added.

Hephaistion laughed, releasing some of the strange tension between them. "No," he agreed. "I think I have a spider crawling up my back, and… this spot is already taken."

"We'll find our own," Alexander grinned back at him.

As odd and strange as it had been – not to mention embarrassing had they been caught – he felt strange enlightened. As they crawled from their hiding place and started to walk back, Alexander took Hephaistion's hand and walked right beside him until they could see the first houses on the edge of Pella.

All the way back to his own room, Alexander could still feel his hand tingling, remembering how Hephaistion's touch had felt. Then he remembered the two boys on the grass, and he could feel a stifling pressure of exhilaration and dread grow in his chest; he was looking forward to lying down with Hephaistion, but it also made him feel incredibly nervous.

Alexander was determined to make any such hesitation disappear by the time they did it, though.

_to be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: River Games

**Chapter 3: River Games**

* * *

><p><strong>Bactria, 327 B.C.<strong>

Celebration for any reason was always a good way to create bonds with new acquaintances, and to lift the mood of the men who had already come so far – and who Alexander was going to take much father still.

The celebratory mood was still high after Alexander's marriage to Roxane, and despite the differing opinions of some of his most trusted Companions, Alexander would not be swayed from his decision.

His only worry was Hephaistion, who had seemed more withdrawn after his marriage. Even now he stood further away, quite close to Alexander, and yet too far. Alexander knew nothing between them had changed, nor would it ever change because his love for Hephaistion was different from any other emotion he would ever feel for anyone else.

Whether Hephaistion doubted that, he did not know, but the man should feel no need for such dark thoughts.

Roxane, of course, had not taken well to the idea of Alexander's involvement with Hephaistion, and Alexander hoped that one day she would understand. If she did not, then all Alexander could hope for was for her to hold her peace.

Again he looked towards Hephaistion, and as if sensing it, the other man looked up, his blue eyes piercing in the dancing light of fire. He had a goblet in his hand, but he did not seem to be interested in drinking tonight. That did not stop the others, of course, and like on so many nights before, Cleitus seemed inclined to have a word or two with Hephaistion. Alexander never interfered, trusting Hephaistion to deal with it. Cleitus would not dare to do much, anyway, knowing Alexander's wrath would be inevitable if he crossed that line.

His wife shifted beside him and Alexander returned his eyes to her, once again awed by her beauty. He had never seen one like her before, with such spirit…

Roxane was looking at something, and Alexander followed her gaze, surprisingly finding that she was looking at Hephaistion, who was returning her gaze. Alexander could almost feel the intensity of it, and he knew that these two would never be at ease with each other, for they both loved Alexander too much, and neither would back down.

Yet the days were not so far gone when there had been no one else close to him but Hephaistion, for everyone else had been driven away by their strong bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Macedonia, many years before…<strong>

There was one smaller river that managed to flow throughout the heat of summer, and it had a few places where the currents were not too strong to swim in. The youths would gather there once free of their duties, to enjoy the water, wrestle on the sandy banks or just lie in the sun as the riverbanks had a pleasant cover of grass before the sun burned it away.

Often after taking a swim, and perhaps entering some kind of competition with the others, Alexander would lay on the grass, Hephaistion close by his side. Today was one of those perfect afternoons when the temperature was starting to go down, yet it was still pleasantly warm, and a group of girls had come to join them, laughing and screaming from being sprayed with water, awed by the prowess of the young men as they started another contest just to amuse them, or they would just sit there, combing their hair and talking in soft voices.

Many of them would look over at Alexander, knowing who he was, but the son of Philip had no interest in them. Sometimes they would come and talk to him, and he would talk back to them, but eventually they would just drift away and return to their friends.

A few of them were glancing at him now, blushing whenever he looked back, yet none of them dared to come up and speak to him.

Beside him, Hephaistion kept an eye on the goings-on, then after a bit he looked up at Alexander. "Should I move away from you so that those young maidens will dare to come up and speak to you?" he mused.

Alexander pondered that, although he knew the answer already.

Hephaistion's presence beside him did not always scare them off, but they all knew; as long as he and Hephaistion were together, that was where his heart lay. And they would be together forever, Alexander knew. Nothing would change that. Beyond polite conversation, Alexander wanted nothing from those young maidens whom the other boys found quite alluring.

"No," he finally told Hephaistion. "Stay right where you are."

Hephaistion smiled, pleased with his answer no doubt, and even the last of the girls gave up and looked away from them.

Alexander wondered if anyone would ever come between Hephaistion and himself. Of course he would not let that happen, but perhaps there would be those who tried. What kind of people would they be? Where would they come from? What would their lives be like when that day came?

One thing was for certain: even then, Hephaistion would be at his side. They would see that day together, perhaps not lying on grass like today, but wherever they went, the other boy would always be right there at his side. No one could take Hephaistion's place, ever.

_to be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Path of Heroes

**Chapter 4: Path of Heroes**

* * *

><p><strong>Babylon, 331 B.C.<strong>

Darius' possessions were rich and many in number. Not only the harem, which had a beauty for every night in a year if one should want it, but the art and Asian culture represented in his palace greatly fascinated Alexander.

Yet his favourite among it all was a beautiful casket that he came upon, that once belonged to Darius himself. Within it Alexander placed his precious copy of the _Iliad_. It had survived many miles so far, but of all his possessions, it was one of the most important, and now it had a worthy shell of protection around it.

Slowly he ran his hands over the rich, beautiful surface of the casket, then opened it and carefully took the book out once more, opening it and looking at the familiar passages. How many times he had read them, he could no longer recall. Sometimes he would just go over the certain pages that he found closest to him, or that were important at that time. For hours he could browse it, re-live the lives of those great heroes of old…

* * *

><p><strong>Mieza, many years before…<strong>

Alexander was lying on his bed when Hephaistion walked in and lay down on the edge of his own bed, which made him lie half on top of Alexander's since they were so close to each other. It was their way these days, not outright joining the other boy on the same bed – not before being asked to do so – yet showing that they were welcome to be closer to each other than anyone else.

"What are you reading, Alexander?" Hephaistion asked.

Gently closing the book in his hands, Alexander looked over his shoulder. "The _Iliad_."

Hephaistion smiled. "You have read it before. The way you cite it without the blink of an eye is making Aristotle very happy he made you a copy."

"Yes," Alexander nodded, "but I still find it… captivating. Every time, I find something new – and yet, it feels like familiar ground. Reading of those heroes and their deeds, their lives and choices…" He fell quiet for a moment, then turned to better look at Hephaistion. "I sometimes wonder whether I should go along with my mother's dreams, or my father's? And what do I want for myself? Who is this… Alexander, and what will he become?"

He often spoke of it to Hephaistion. Alexander shared everything with him: his hopes, his fears, his insecurities. Hephaistion never made fun of him, nor was disappointed in him. So unlike his parents, who either thought too little of him – or too much.

"Perhaps one day they shall write tales of you," Hephaistion told him, leaning on his arm. "The great Alexander, who… conquered the impossible."

Alexander knew he would like that, yet he still felt a bit indecisive and uncertain as to what his path was going to be. "Is that what you think I'll become?" he asked his dearest friend.

Hephaistion gave him a more serious look. "Every great hero knows in the end what they want, and they follow their own path and no one else's. That sets them apart from everyone else, and one day, it will set you above all others. I know it."

"And you shall be there with me, Hephaistion," Alexander said excitedly, his hand caressing the cover of his beloved book once again. "We shall honour the lives of Achilles and Patroclus, and do more than anyone thought possible. And we shall outshine anyone who thinks we cannot. You and me. For you shall always be there, will you not, Hephaistion?"

"To the end," Hephaistion agreed. "Nothing else matters to me but to be there with you when you find your path – and to follow it beside you."

_to be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: Olympias' Defeat

**Chapter 5: Olympia's Defeat**

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt, 332 B.C.<strong>

Whenever a messenger arrived, there were letters for Alexander; reports of their progress, news from home – and too often a letter from his mother. As much as Alexander loved her, it felt like he never got far enough away to escape her reach…

The letter he had just received was no different than any of the others: she demanded for him to come home, that he should strengthen his grip in Macedonia and Greece. That he should have a pure-blooded Macedonian heir by now.

Every time she made that last request, Alexander could not help but close his eyes and try not to crush the piece of parchment in his hands. And every time Hephaistion walked in while or after he read her letter, it reminded Alexander of the moment when Olympias had voiced her concern for the first time back in Macedonia; that the girls were saying that Alexander liked Hephaistion better.

How right she had been, and still was, in so many ways…

* * *

><p><strong>Macedonia, a few years before…<strong>

Alexander marched out of his mother's rooms, his steps long, carrying him through hallways in a hurried pace. He wanted to run, to put distance between himself and her words. How much hate was in her, so much doubt… so much malice when she spoke of Alexander and Hephaistion's love for each other.

She did not understand. She never had, and Alexander had the dawning suspicion she never would.

Well, he did not need her to understand.

He walked down to the stables where Hephaistion was sitting, waiting for him. They had agreed to go riding today, but knowing that Alexander had gone to see his mother, Hephaistion had clearly been prepared to wait. It was amazing how Olympias could always drag out their conversations and make Alexander want to leave even worse than he wanted to see her.

Hephaistion looked up as he walked into the shade of the stables and narrowed his eyes a bit, looking at his face. "You seem troubled."

Alexander nodded half-heartedly, looking at his best friend; the only person he could trust with his darkest fears and deepest secrets. He would tell Hephaistion of his most recent discussion with his mother – he always told him about her words. Hephaistion would not get offended, he knew. He loved Alexander, and would support him, understanding the pain his mother's words caused him.

He did not want to speak of it now, though, so he walked up to Bucephalus and mounted. Hephaistion did not ask him to speak; he followed his example and mounted his own horse, following Alexander outside and into the piercing sunlight.

Alexander led them down a winding path, then chose a less used one, taking them up a gentle slope and further away from the buildings. Hephaistion followed him diligently. The sun was high and intensely hot, yet Alexander rode on without pause until they reached a more sheltered spot, the sounds of the city far behind them. He dismounted, even though they had thought of riding further out, and Hephaistion followed his example once more, perhaps thinking Alexander wanted to take a break. Their horses clearly needed one, seeking out a nearby stream of water.

After the horses were safely secured, the two of them took a drink as well. Alexander gulped down the water greedily, spilling some down his chin and chest, where it was almost uncomfortably cold on his sun-warmed skin. His eyes then turned to Hephaistion, who, like in all things, was taking his time, observing their surroundings while he drank. He was thirsty, but still he did not rush into it.

Those blue eyes moved to meet Alexander's after a moment, lowering his water skin and giving him a questioning look; waiting for Alexander to speak, to unburden himself. That was all his mother wanted him to do with Hephaistion, and perhaps not even that; she wanted to be the one to know the secrets of his mind, because they were of the same blood. Unlike his father, she had begun to say. Unlike all others but the two of them and Zeus, whom she claimed was his true father.

Alexander would never know the answer to that, but he knew that of all the people in the world, Hephaistion was the one who would always hold his heart, and the secrets within it; the burning fire of his dreams and lust.

"Your mother's words have wounded you," Hephaistion ventured.

"Not as much as my actions will wound her for the rest of her life, for she has chosen not to respect what I hold dear," Alexander swore, then stepped over to his friend and grabbed him fiercely, pulling him down to the ground with him. Their love for each other ablaze, their mouths met, and although Hephaistion seemed somewhat shocked by the forwardness of his actions, he did not fight him. They were, after all, of one mind – something Alexander doubted would ever happen with anyone else.

No woman his mother approved of could ever be his equal, his other half, the missing part of his soul that made him complete.

And he wondered if any woman could ever awaken his spirit like Hephaistion did.

_to be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Unvanquished

**Author's Note:** Inspired by and written for my beta, Mythra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Unvanquished<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>334 B.C. <strong>

In between long marches it was important to keep one's mind from falling into darkness. Alexander always looked ahead, yet he knew many of his men lived in the moment, lacking the vision he had been possessed by since he was young enough to understand the glory that lay before him should he rise to take it.

Yet Alexander, too, yearned to find enjoyment in a break from their long travel to meet the Persians in battle; when he no longer had the patience to listen to his friends and commanders, he strode out into the heat of the sun and looked around until he found Hephaistion. It did not take long for the man never strayed far from his side.

"Hephaistion," Alexander nodded his head and then acknowledged the man standing by his best friend: "Ptolemy." His eyes, however, did not rest on him for long; he was all too eager to meet the gaze of the man who had held his heart, trust and dreams for so long. "I desire to spar with you," Alexander stated.

Hephaistion showed little surprise, raising an eyebrow briefly before nodding. "The body grows restless with little to do," he agreed. He had never had a passion for war – not like some men who could never find rest off the battlefield – but that did not mean he could not fight, or would not, when Alexander needed him to. Nor did it mean he would not challenge Alexander when it was asked of him.

They sought out a sheltered place with sand beneath them. Ptolemy, of his own accord, trailed them and took a seat as they shed their clothes and then approached each other. Hephaistion was, as ever, relentless in defeating Alexander and that was why they were soon rolling on the sand floor, bodies sweaty and twisting, panting breaths and snarls floating like the dust around them.

Hephaistion finally twisted around, his strong legs throwing Alexander off balance and beneath the other man's weight.

Beside them Ptolemy laughed and clapped as Alexander attempted to find purchase and raise himself, Hephaistion's body trembling against his in an attempt to keep him still.

"It may be said that the great Alexander was only ever defeated by Hephaistion's thighs!" Ptolemy called out to them.

Hephaistion glanced up at him, his long hair tangled and dirty – giving Alexander a chance to roar, push free and throw him down instead, claiming a victory that was perhaps not his alone.

The man beneath him simply looked up at Alexander, fondness in his expression as he gave up the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Mieza, many years before…<strong>

"Fight, Alexander!" one of the other boys shouted.

He twisted and struggled for air.

"Throw him down!" another yell encouraged him.

Above him, Hephaistion's body was rigid and unrelenting, holding him down. Alexander could see his every breath, his chest and stomach moving, sweat and dust covering him like a second layer of skin. If he swept his fingers against it, the sand would fall off and there would only be skin.

_Later_, he promised himself – then let out a roar, his body straining one more time to overthrow his opponent.

Hephaistion wavered, then tried re-doubling his efforts, but he was tired after pinning Alexander down for too long. With a mighty push Alexander heaved upwards and threw Hephaistion to the side – only to feel the strong legs clamp around his body and throw him further around, using his momentum to shove him face first into the dirt.

The boys around them lived his defeat with him until their instructor declared Hephaistion the winner and they were allowed to pick themselves off the ground. Hephaistion, as so often, extended a hand to help Alexander to his feet and gave him that small, secret look that was almost like a smile as bright as the sun and warmed Alexander's chest despite the burn of defeat.

While they walked to the river to clean themselves off the others joked for a time then left them alone in order to swim and compete in the water.

"You almost had me," Hephaistion told him.

"Next time I shall defeat you," Alexander promised.

Hephaistion actually smiled this time, eyes bright. "I will be waiting for it."

Alexander glanced down and reached out, his fingers tracing the rivers of sand on his friend's skin. It fell off as he had predicted, leaving only softness behind it that felt heavenly on his coarse, dry skin.

"Will you help me wash?" Hephaistion teased him.

Alexander looked up, pulling back his hand. "If you wish me to."

The other boy glanced towards the river. "Perhaps… but not today. Not here."

It was another thing Alexander would be looking forward to, besides defeating his friend.

_to be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: His True Name

**Author's Note:** Inspired by and written for my beta, Mythra.  
>Also, this chapter follows the story that history tells us of the meeting of Alexander and Sisygambis, rather than what the movie showed us; my brain wasn't in the right place to recall the movie scene after reading history books so this is what we have. Close enough, I think.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: His True Name<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ecbatana, 324 B.C.<strong>

Death hung over them both like a dark drape. Alexander wished he could drown in it, to escape his misery, yet the Gods were cruel and would rather leave him alone with the agonizing pain stabbing him from the inside.

Hephaistion, his other half and most trusted companion – the one his heart truly belonged to – lay dead on the bed, his skin already losing its life's glow, leaving behind only the sick flesh that had robbed him of his love.

The horror gripped him yet again; he had not seen this, allowing death to creep upon him in secrecy and snatching Hephaistion from him. It felt like a lie, the greatest betrayal, and he had no means to battle it for he was alone and frail.

Hephaistion was gone.

The mere thought of it made him break down. How could he live – how would he go on – when a part of him was no more?

* * *

><p><strong>Persia, 333 B.C. <strong>

Darius was fleeing, leaving those behind who could not follow – including his family. Alexander had just received word that Darius' mother, wife, and daughters were in a camp they now held captive.

"I shall speak to them. No other is to enter but myself and Hephaistion," he commanded; Darius' family had not taken well to the news of their captivity, perhaps thinking Darius dead, and Alexander meant to reassure them.

Hephaistion did not question his words, nor did anyone else, and once they had cleaned themselves from the gore of the battle and chase, Alexander and his best friend took off towards the royal tent.

Inside, Darius' mother took one look at them then prostrated herself in front of Hephaistion, speaking in an urgent, pleading manner. One of the servants present rushed forward, an uneasy look on his face, speaking to the queen mother, who then raised her face, understanding her mistake. She started anew, pleading for the lives of her family, yet Alexander stopped him.

"You are not wrong, Mother," he spoke, raising her up from the floor. "He, too, is Alexander."

He knew Hephaistion would keep his expression free of smile and surprise; since they were boys, there had been trust between them. No other knew all of Alexander's secrets, fears, and dreams as Hephaistion did. Their hearts and minds were one, leaning on each other; a perfect union and there was no shame in it when they made better men of each other. To call Hephaistion 'Alexander' was as natural as breathing to him, and they both knew it.

No matter how far they went, how many battles they fought or how many new lands they saw, it was the one, unchanging constant that Alexander embraced.

**The End**


End file.
